Water pools have very long history for various functions, such as being a swimming pool or for a massage bath. Some of water pools are manufactured by fixed structures, such as digging a hole in the ground and strengthening the waterproof pool surface at surroundings. Some water pools may install for the occasion, such as using a large plastic tarp with a supporting structure to consist a water accommodating structure.
For convenience of assembling, and considering at the same time, some of water pools made by tarps generate forces required to maintain basic structures of water pools by inflation. However, since plastic coatings are under pressures of gases at each position after inflation, which may result in ugly shapes of water pools, or even influencing operation function. As a result, how to design to let water pools to maintain predetermined shapes, and at the same time capable of using less materials and less costs to provide higher strength and durability becomes very valuable works.